


Birthday

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Multi, Post-Movie(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their return to Earth, Jim doesn't remember his birthday. Bones organizes something to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Compleanno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658280) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> Fanfiction written as gift for [](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/)**rei_hino88** 's birthday: you're amazing, dear, and I love you :) and this is my first attempt at writing sexual action is all for you :)  
> A huge 'thank you' to [](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/)**1lostone**  for her fast beta work

The Admiralty didn't give them even the chance to take a deep breath of Terran air, let alone let them relax. After the Enterprise was safely docked again in orbit around Earth, Jim and the Senior Officers were almost dragged to StarFleet Headquarters to give their debriefing of what happened with V'Ger.  
  
And no, it didn't just take a day. A whole week has passed by now, and no sign of the Admiralty being okay with what they had provided them: every little report, every little scan, every little  _detail_  was being analyzed and, frankly, the unfortunate members of the crew that were being subjected to the Admiralty's exhaustive questioning, were beginning to show signs of suffering... And total exhaustion.  
  
 _And no wonder!_  Jim thinks bitterly, while pushing open the entrance doors of Headquarters.  _The responsibility of saving Earth, maybe even the blasted galaxy, could wear down anyone!_  
  
The Admiralty wasn't being decent enough to demand a brief debriefing and let them have two days of rest, before wearing them down asking detail after detail.  
  
 _Stupid idiots_ , he mutters almost out loud.   
  
He begins to slowly descend the flight of steps and, before heading towards home, he suddenly - and fortunately - remembers that tonight he and Bones and Spock have decided to have dinner out.  
  
 _Poor Bones_ , Jim thinks, walking slowly and tiredly to the hotel where they have decided to meet. Where  _Bones_ has decided to go.  
  
The Doctor, in fact, had the brilliant idea of going out.   
Jim immediately chastises himself: Bones has been very patient and understanding towards Jim and Spock for the entire week, waiting up for them and preparing dinner every single day of that blasted week.  
In fact, the medical department had been the only one spared by the debriefing: the VSA had asked the details of the meld between Spock and V'Ger, but after Spock's clear refusal, desisted.  
So the Doctor and the other medical personnel had gotten what the rest of the crew craved: rest.   
  
Bones, though, had decided to try to ease their week and do everything possible to make them feel a bit better than what the Admirals made them feel: every morning he has been up before of them, prepared breakfast and took it to them, while they were still in bed.  
  
 _A luxury I never had in my whole life,_  he thinks fondly as he remembers.  
Jim knows Bones probably does it to reassure himself that everything is like before, that Spock is still there with them... That Spock didn't risk his life for the good of the many - for the good of _them_ - another time.  
  
Jim shakes his head. He doesn't want to think again how close they got -  _again_ - to losing Spock. Sometimes he just wants to curse the universe for wanting to always put them in these kinds of situations. And he wants to curse himself too, for the eagerness he feels every time these things begin to turn dangerous.   
  
Why can't he enjoy a quiet life? Especially now that he has two people to share it with?  
  
This line of thinking never leads him somewhere useful, so he decides to change the subject.   
Even if he feels something is changing...  
  
That wasn't the first time they had been close to losing Spock. First it has been Gol.  _And thank God, that never came to pass._ But this time the possibility of losing Spock - and the deep, deep, gut-wrenching fear that they both felt - had a flavor of finality that Gol never had. And that has begun to slowly change Jim's priorities. Even though that doesn't mean he's ready to acknowledge it.  
  
Anyway, Bones was being very patient and strangely caring... The type of quiet and affectionate caring that he never showed much in the past, but that was deeply ' _him_ '. Usually, in fact, his gruff manners hid it very well.  
  
So, after a week of caring, meals and deep kisses to convince him to go to the Admirals and not kill them, when Bones proposed the idea of eating out, Jim didn't have the heart to refuse him. Even if he was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in a bed and sleep for a week.  
  
  
The hotel where they were to meet was just a mile or so away from Headquarters and Jim enjoys the chance to walk, watching the night life around him and breathing the salty air coming from the sea.  
  
Finally, he gets there.   
  
He enters and goes directly to the reception desk.  
Bones had chosen a kind of hotel used to catering to important people who choose to remain undisturbed: to go anywhere - rooms, restaurant - one had to check first at the reception area. Jim is very okay with that. The last thing he wants right now was to be gawked at by people curious about him.  
  
It is a bit shameful to think how both StarFleet and the media has blown his role in the whole V'Ger affair out of proportion. Not to mention their take on his personality; it seems that now people think of him as some kind of noble knight on a horse, rescuing children and damsels in distress at every corner.  
  
Obviously Bones never misses the chance to make fun of him out of it every time.  
  
Jim reaches the desk.  
Behind a human male looks up from his PADD in polite interest.  
  
"Reservation under McCoy."  
  
The boy scrolls through his PADD.  
  
"Yes, sir. Please, wait a moment. Someone will accompany you."  
  
He doesn't think he needs someone to accompany him to the restaurant, but doesn't say anything. The day has been long enough; there is no need to make it worse by arguing with the receptionist.  
  
He waits till another clerk arrives in the reception area and reaches him.  
He follows the man and is surprised when he notices they are heading to the lifts, instead of the corridor leading to the restaurant, but doesn't say anything. Maybe Bones has reserved something even more private.  
  
They take a lift.  
Then the clerk accompanies him to a room's door and then bids him goodnight.  
  
Jim just stays there, staring a bit at the door.   
Bones has apparently reserved a room, not a meal.  
Something in the back of his mind tells him that he is probably missing something, but for the life of him, he can't place what.  
He knocks briefly on the door.  
  
After a few seconds, the door is opened and the slightly smiling face of Bones greets him.  
Jim's heart instantly feels better. The bond flares to life once again.  
  
Bones smiles a bit more.  
  
"It seems like you're happy to see me."  
  
Jim just laughs a bit.  
  
"Really? How do you know?"  
  
Bones motions for him to enter and Jim follows him deeper in the room.  
Spock is seated in a chair near a table that is near the biggest bed Jim has ever seen, but what holds his attention is the thing waiting on the table: a cheesecake. A  _big_  cheesecake. His favorite sweet.  
 _Finally_  what he hadn't been able to place for the whole day finally clicks: today is his birthday.  
  
Bones laughs and Jim's look passes from the cake to Bones.  
  
"You honestly didn't remember it, hmm?"  
  
"So it seems" Spock says, slowly standing and coming nearer to them.  
  
He offers two fingers in kiss and Jim still in a bit of a daze -  _how is it possible that I forgot?_  - responds, caressing Spock's fingers with his.  
A flash of something passes in the bond between them, but Jim recognizes it easily: amusement.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I forgot, okay?" he says a bit defensively. "Nogura and Komack didn't give me a moment to breathe today. I don't understand what they still want from me!"  
  
The ending tone of his voice leaks frustration and anger.  
  
Bones and Spock share a look.  
Jim doesn't notice.  
  
"Well, Jim, my boy" Bones' voice gets his attention. "I think we should leave those respectable men out of this room, okay?"  
  
Bones reaches then for his uniform jacket and Jim lets him do what he wants.  
In a few seconds, the jacket is off, and Bones then reaches for his undershirt.  
Jim's too tired to think straight, but he can't help noticing when Spock begins to undo his belt.  
He stares for a moment at the two men in front of him, then exclaims:  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Spock stops a little and regards him seriously.  
  
"I believe it is self-explanatory."  
  
Jim snorts.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"We have planned a relaxing evening for you, Jim." Bones explains.  
  
And Jim's heart is suddenly filled with gratitude and a bit of guilt: he had hoped that at least this evening Bones wouldn't have to take care of them, that they would do something for the three of them together, and instead...  
  
"Hush, Jim." Bones says softly, while pulling off his shirt and leaving his chest nude. Spock just nudges him a bit to make his pants fall and then make him move.  
Jim feels a bit strange being only in boxers while they're still clothed, but not totally uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't mind doing this for you."  
  
That totally melts Jim's heart and he goes forward to make his lips meet Bones'.   
The kiss is heated, Jim's tiredness has worn down his control and his brain just does what he wants. And in this moment he just wants to get closer to Bones.  
  
Bones responds to the kiss, but after a bit, he grabs his shoulders and pulls away.  
  
"After." he says a bit roughly.  
  
Jim smiles.  
  
"First there's the beginning part of the evening."  
  
Jim looks at him puzzled. If sex isn't the first part, why is he almost naked?  
  
Bones takes his hand and leads him to the only door of the room.  
Jim steps in the biggest bathroom he has ever seen, with the biggest bathtub he has ever seen. The tub could seat three people comfortably. It is filled with hot water, steaming in the room.  
  
Suddenly, Jim likes the idea of a bath very much.  
  
"I choose this hotel just for this tub."  
  
Jim turns around and he's greeted with the sight of Bones undressing.   
His mind is very interested, but he understands how tired he is when almost nothing happens at the sight before him.  
  
He closes his eyes.  
  
 _God, I'm beginning to get old._  
  
Bones' hand is on his shoulder and he opens his eyes again. His bondmate is standing before him in his naked glory.  
Jim kisses him again.  
  
"Spock isn't going to join us, is he?"  
  
Bones laughs.  
  
"You know he doesn't like water."  
  
At the dejected look in Jim's eyes, he hastily adds:  
  
"Don't worry; you know he won't feel out."  
  
Jim nods and lets Bones guide him to the tub where he enters and enjoys the relaxing sensation of hot water against his skin.  
He sinks into the water and Bones positions himself a bit behind him.  
Jim begins to move between his legs, to lean on Bones' chest, but the doctor stops him.  
  
"No, stay there. I wanted to give you a massage."  
  
Jim feels another wave of love for Bones: he knows how much Bones doesn't enjoy giving massages even if he's excellent at it (Requirements for his degree in medicine, he told them one day, to help trauma victims to heal faster.), but he knows how Jim enjoys it immensely. Those hands are the most skillful in the whole Federation.  
  
Jim almost laughs when he remembers the reaction that comment earned some years ago.  
  
Anyway, he wants to savor and enjoy totally this opportunity not often experienced, but he wants also to be sure that it doesn't really bother Bones this time, even if he did offer.  
  
"You sure, Bones?" he almost slurs, when Bones' hands begin to work their wonders on his shoulders, moving slowly on his back.  
  
"Yeah, Jim." he says quietly. "Just enjoy it."  
  
Jim can't say anything more, his whole brains, his whole body is concentrating on the spots Bones's hands are touching, working on.  
  
He's so focused on the massage, and distracted from everything else, that at first he doesn't feel it.  
But when Bones touches a spot that arouses him, he feels it: Spock's presence is in his mind, and he can sense it in the link he has with Bones. Spock is experiencing everything the both of them are feeling.  
  
 _Sneaky Vulcan._  
  
He almost feels Spock's amusement.  
  
 _I am not trying to hide, Jim._  
  
It's Jim's turn to feel amusement.  
  
He's ready to answer with something sarcastic, when Bones' hand at the small of his back does something that drags Jim's attention back on Bones.  
  
"God!" he breathes out. "Do that again."  
  
Bones complies. And however tired Jim is feeling right now, he's still a man, in a bathtub with one of his bondmates. A bondmate that he continues to desire very much.  
  
His body begins to feel the first signs of arousal, and when Bones' hands reach his buttocks, he can't ignore his arousal anymore.  
He slides his hands behind his back and takes Bones' hands in his and pulls them in front of him, while he moves back, till his back touches Bones' chest.   
  
Jim discovers that he's not the only one that is becoming aroused by this.  
He smiles while he rests against his bondmate.  
  
"Maybe we should move this in the other room, don't you think?"  
  
Bones kisses his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I agree."  
  
And then adds:  
  
"Spock is becoming envious."  
  
Jim laughs heartedly.  
  
He moves a little to look into Bones' eyes.  
  
"Better. He'll ravish us, then."  
  
Bones smiles, hugging Jim tightly.  
  
"Or he will be difficult."  
  
"That's even better."  
  
  
  
Spock doesn't give a sign that he has heard what they said in the bathroom, but they know better.  
He's waiting for them in his robe, back turned, gazing out of the glass door of the balcony.  
Jim notices for the first time that the hotel isn't facing the bay, but they're so high compared to the building in front of them, that they can easily see the sea, beside the city. It's a breathtaking view, but what is taking away Jim's breath right now is the slim, black, figure in front of it.  
He goes to Spock and stops right behind him, resting his head on his back.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Spock turns and embraces him.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
Jim shrugs a bit and leans more in Spock's embrace.  
It's so rare that Spock indulges him in his  _emotionalism_.  
  
"No reason in particular." he mumbles, but he knows that they can tell through the bond that he's lying. He is doing nothing to hide it.  
  
Spock tightens his grip around him.  
  
"I am here, Jim."  
  
Jim just leans in him more, if it's possible.  
  
Suddenly he feels Bones pressing at his back and leaving a kiss on his head.  
  
"Come to bed, you two! I won't have your stupid moods ruining this evening!"  
  
It's almost a relief hearing the usual gruff voice and Jim can't help smiling.  
  
"You heard the Doctor, Mr. Spock."  
  
He almost can hear the amusement in Spock's reply.  
  
"Indeed, I did, Captain. The good Doctor is as charming as ever."  
  
Jim's heart almost melts again hearing his former title said with so much fondness and their usual interactions. It gives him a sense of peace that he didn't feel since they left to stop V'Ger.  
Bones' snort just makes everything even more perfect.  
  
"Yes, yes, you green-blooded hobgoblin, but I did a lot of work over there, to make Jim relax. Then he sees you and my work is for nothing!"  
  
Jim hears the exasperation, but he also hears the amusement and he feels that all of this is for him, for  _them_ , to make things normal again after the galaxy almost exploded once again, taking one of them with it.  
He's full of gratitude and love.  
  
He grabs Spock's hand.  
  
"Come on, Spock, or we won't hear the end of it!"  
  
"Oh, nice of you, Jim, to side with him! You can forget about getting massages again!"  
  
Jim just smiles at him.  
  
"You enjoy giving them, don't lie!"  
  
"I will deny it till death!"  
  
But Bones is smiling too and Jim nears the bed.  
  
The sight of the cake stops him momentarily.  
  
"What about the cake?"  
  
Bones takes his face in his hands and kisses him deeply.  
  
"There's a business we must finish first."  
  
Jim is distracted again and Bones leads him easily to the bed where he makes him pull off his bathrobe.  
Jim lies down and notices Spock sitting on the bed near his side.  
  
"Jim, move a bit back, there's enough space." Bones says, and he's right.  
  
After they move a bit, Jim is lying between Spock's legs, leaned back onto his chest, and Bones is at his feet, where he has begun to massage them.   
  
Spock also begins to massage his chest and Jim just closes his eyes, wondering what he ever did to deserve this.  
He feels so good, so cherished that he can't help feeling a bit guilty for enjoying this while he's doing nothing for his bondmates.  
He receives a mental reprimand from Spock almost in the same moment when Bones says, a bit exasperatedly:  
  
"Jim, dear God! Just enjoy it, for God's sake!"  
  
He opens his eyes and gazes down at the man, who is massaging slowly up his calves, and the sight suddenly arouses him.  
Bones looks at him and smirks.  
  
"Yeah, enjoy."  
  
Jim laughs and settles back a bit more into Spock's body.  
  
Spock's hands are touching his abs, his stomach, in slowly soothing circles, as if he doesn't want to distract Jim from what Bones is doing.  
He can clearly feel the peace Spock is feeling right now.  
  
The massages go on for a while, but Jim's arousal instead of subsiding is slowly building: it seems as if the more the touches are hesitant or calm, the more he wants, the more he wants what is suggested.  
Bones is massaging his thighs now. And Jim, while he's enjoying it very much, wants him to move, to move higher, to move...  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The moan is almost wrenched from his mouth, when he feels something wet and heated closing around him.  
  
He opens his eyes and the sight just excites him more: Bones is there, his lips wrapped around his penis, sucking gently, almost coaxing him to participate more as time passes.  
Spock's breathing increases with Jim's and Jim realizes that he's feeling exactly what he's feeling through the bond. The idea excites him even more.  
  
 _Really?_  
  
He barely hears the mental question. It seems as if his entire world has narrowed to Bones' mouth.  
  
And suddenly the bond between the three of them is totally open: he sees himself hugged by him, resting against his chest, he feels himself sucking, he feels himself being sucked, he feels the pleasure of being pleasured, he feels the pleasure of pleasuring, he feels the pleasure of seeing the people he loves pleasuring feeling and giving pleasure.  
  
Suddenly everything is too much and it's like the world explodes.  
  
Jim doesn't know how much time has passed before he's aware again. The world is beginning to exist again and he feels his head resting on someone's chest. From the slightly off sound of a heartbeat he knows it is Spock. So the one wrapping his arms around him from behind must be Bones.  
  
He's quite exhausted and still awed by what happened, but he tries anyway to slowly sit up without waking up Bones.  
Spock's calm voice stops him.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Jim."  
  
"But..." he tries.  
  
"You can have the cake tomorrow. Now go back to sleep."  
  
Jim tries to say something, but Spock just kisses him senseless.  
  
"Go to sleep. Leonard has promised you can have two slices."  
  
Jim smiles sleepily.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He goes back sleeping, snuggling more into Bones, while Spock sends calming - loving - waves to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 25th, 2010


End file.
